


You won't be kissing me unless you kill for me

by Mikaeru



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Hitman!Mike, M/M, Soft BDSM, hitman!harvey
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: "E poi, ragazzo? Cos'altro hai scoperto con i tuoi giochetti da spia? Ti sei divertito a giocare al piccolo James Bond, mh?"Harvey premia il primo omicidio riuscito di Mike.(perché il governo non mi ha ancora fermata)





	You won't be kissing me unless you kill for me

Prompt 17: “Le vere spie non sono affatto come James Bond. È pura fantasia. Ma anche se è finzione, non posso fare a meno di confrontarmi con Bond."

 

"È stato...", la voce si spezza per un attimo, perché la lingua di Harvey è pericolosamente vicina al bacino, "è stato difficile, lo sai? Ho dovuto seguirlo per un sacco di tempo..."

"Mh-mh, lo so che sei stato bravissimo," lo accarezza sulle cosce tese - è teso ovunque, perché Harvey lo vede nudo per la prima volta, "Come sono i polsi? Ti fanno male?"

"Non me lo chiedere, rovini tutto -" Harvey gli taglia la voce con uno schiaffo sulla coscia, "no, non mi fanno male..."

"No cosa?"

"No, signore."

"Bravo. Non essere maleducato, i bambini maleducati non si divertono."

"Sì, signore."

Harvey sorride, comincia a slacciarsi i polsini della camicia. "Raccontami del tuo primo omicidio riuscito, cagnolino."

Mike deglutisce, vorrebbe essere lui a spogliarlo - ma se lo facesse lui sarebbe un'operazione rapida, disordinata, la pelle di Harvey si brucerebbe al contatto. "Ho... ho seguito Ferry per dieci giorni, come avevi suggerito tu," Mike ha sempre amato le persone in gilet, ma Harvey ha completamente riscritto il concetto, ha trasformato una preferenza in un fetish che quasi lo invade, "e ho scoperto abbastanza da -" si sta togliendo il gilet, slaccia solo un bottone della camicia, e Mike vorrebbe leccargli il collo, spingere la lingua nell'incavo tra le clavicole, "da sapere che tutti i giorni alle sette prende un caffè al caramello da portarsi in ufficio dallo Starbucks a cento metri da casa sua -", sorride, che bello è quando sorride? Tutto quello che sta provando è centuplicato, è messo sotto una lente di ingrandimento, "e poi ho scoperto che viveva da solo, anche se la sua ex-moglie era convinta che avesse una compagna, e che -" oh, no, si sta slacciando la cintura, vorrebbe sentirla sulla pelle, colpi precisi che fendono l'aria e che con un suono duro e secco si scaricano sulla sua schiena, sulle natiche, sulle cosce - oh, Dio, li prenderebbe anche sulle mani,  così potrebbero rimanere di più, pulserebbero contro le pistole, "e che lei lo ha talmente ossessionato con questa storia dell'amante che lo ha praticamente costretto ad andarsene di casa -"

Harvey appoggia la cintura sul letto, vicino a Mike che ora apre le gambe perché Harvey ci si vuole inginocchiare in mezzo.

"E poi, ragazzo? Cos'altro hai scoperto con i tuoi giochetti da spia? Ti sei divertito a giocare al piccolo James Bond, mh?"

Gli sfrega le gambe con le mani, sale fino alle ossa del bacino e poi scende fino alle ginocchia, più lentamente fino alle caviglie, poi su di nuovo, i pollici che imitano tocchi più profondi all'interno delle cosce. 

"Poi -- poi ho scoperto quando tornava a casa dopo il lavoro e sapevo che sarebbe stata sempre la stessa ora e ho scoperto che prendeva antidepressivi e quali -- perché l'ho seguito fino alla farmacia, ho fatto in modo di scontrarmi con lui mentre usciva e ho visto medicine per l'ansia in mezzo alle aspirine -- e ho avuto l'idea di fingere un overdose, mi sono --" Harvey si abbassa per leccargli il collo, le mani sui fianchi, una coscia contro la sua erezione, "mi sono infiltrato - devo parlare ancora? non --" gli lecca l'orecchio, mormora gemendo basso e gutturale "Non osare smettere.", e Mike chiude gli occhi, piega la testa e offre il collo, Dio perché non lo scopa? I preliminari sono una cazzata, lui vuole essere scopato subito, senza stupidi convenevoli, "sono entrato in casa sua con una scusa -- gli ho detto che ero un nuovo inquilino, terzo piano, c'era una perdita, veniva dal suo bagno?, è andato a controllare senza - Harveeeyyyy... - senza chiudere la porta e - e mi sono chiuso dietro la porta quando --" 

"Mike, non blaterale, rimani concentrato."

"Dio, Harvey, hai la mano sul mio cazzo, come faccio?"

"Se non finisci il racconto," Harvey si abbassa sulle sue labbra, non le sfiora se non col fiato, "ti lascio qui, legato e nudo come un verme, e non torno fino a domattina. Pensi di riuscire a concentrarti, così?"

Mike deglutisce, piega le ginocchia e apre ancora di più le cose. "Ho chiuso la porta a chiave, me la sono infilata in tasca e l'ho seguito in bagno --"

"C'era una perdita, quindi?"

Harvey si sta togliendo i pantaloni e Mike si tende ancora di più, alza di più il bacino per sfregarsi contro di lui.

"No che non c'era - ovvio che non ci fosse, per Dio - e allora gli ho chiesto scusa, ero sicuro provenisse da lui, che mi dispiaceva di averlo disturbato, che sembrava già così stanco, ho - ho notato che aveva delle occhiaie così scure --" Harvey lo bacia, Mike si spinge più forte contro di lui, perché non lo sta ancora scopando? Vuole che esploda? Vuole vederlo supplicare? Prché è pronto a piangere e pregare come in chiesa, se è quello che vuole, "e allora gli ho chiesto -- gli ho chiesto se era tutto a posto -- sai," si lecca le labbra e Harvey lo prende come un invito, ritornano i baci affamati e profondi e le corde quasi gli spezzano i polsi, Dio come bruciano, "ho notato che non parlava con nessuno da Starbucks, a malapena ringraziava i baristi, che le ue conversazioni su WhatsApp erano tutte vecchie almeno di tre giorni e - era solo, capisci? Ha cominciato a parlare come un fiume, come quei vecchi al supermercato, di quanto si sentisse solo - sai, no, quando --"

"No, non lo so, Mikey, spiegamelo," un dito disegna cerchi attorno alla sua apertura, e Mike risucchia l'aria tra i denti, si morde le labbra, non riesce a riprendere a parlare subito.

"Quando una persona è molto sola parlerebbe con chiunque e soprattutto con uno sconosciuto, e allora -" Harvey gli lecca il collo, scende fino al petto, lingua e denti sui capezzoli, "e allora abbiamo parlato per così tanto tempo -- cioè lui ha parlato e io ho ascoltato, e poi -- Harvey!", un dito finalmente, è dentro, ma rimane immobile, perché Harvey è un pezzo di merda e lui lo odia con tutto se stesso, "e poi - oh, Dio - e poi l'ho fatto bere mescolando le sue medicine con le birre - Harvey Cristo scopami o ti apro in due!"

"Pensavo non me l'avresti mai chiesto."

"Bastardo pezzo di --" il passaggio da un dito a due al suo cazzo è così rapido che Mike quasi non se ne accorge, brucia e fa male e gli piace da impazzire, e Harvey lo sa, lo ha sempre preso in giro per le sue tendenze masochistiche, fino a quando non si è reso conto che erano perfette per le sue, sadiche, e adesso il dolore gli annebbia il cervello, si scioglie in una pozza di gemiti e sospiri così caldi da bruciare tutto attorno a lui. Si sente così tanto che le corde sono insopportabili ma non vuole essere slegato - no, Dio, vorrebbe essere del tutto immobile, un corpo al servizio di Harvey. Apre gli occhi, scopre che Harvey lo sta fissando. Ricambia lo sguardo, si allunga per mordergli baci furiosi ovunque riesca. Harvey gli stringe così forte le cosce che quasi gli spacca la pelle. Le grida di Mike ora si fanno incoerenti, lettere e suoni come bolle di sapone. Viene quando i polsi cominciano a sanguinare. No nsi rende neppure conto quando Harvey lo slega.

"Che fai?", gli chiede con voce incredibilmente morbida, diluita, quando sente le sue mani sui polsi.

"Ssh, non ti preoccupare."

"Okay..."

Ora si rilassa, svuotato e soddisfatto. Si spinge contro Harvey che lo copre col lenzuolo.

"Sei sempre così carino con tutti?"

"No, gli altri li sbatto giù dal letto a calci, ma tu sei molto fortunato perché hai gli occhi molto belli."

"Yay..."

Con la testa incastrata sotto la sua, Mike inspira il suo profumo, e ora si rilassa completamente.


End file.
